Forgiveness
by RainbowAbstract
Summary: Kyoya and Nile get into another argument, but this time Kyoya accusses Nile of cheating on him with Masamune. Kyoya regrets not trusting Nile, but finds his lover has returned to Egypt. Kyoya follows Nile wanting to apologise, but will he have time?


Kyoya tossed and turned in his brightly coloured covers, not being able to get comfortable enough to get to sleep.

That afternoon hadn't exactly been the highlight of his day, but it seemed to be the only part he could remember.

**-x-**

_5 hours before..._

Kyoya was returning home. He'd just been out to get the weekly shopping and all he wanted to do was lie down on the couch and go to sleep.

As he was about to turn the corner for home he realised two people in a nearby alleyway, it was none other than Masamune, and, Nile!

Curious of what they were doing he dropped the shopping bags and headed towards the two.

"What are you doing?"

A shocked Nile spun around, "We were just talking, that's all"

"But why?" Kyoya was beginning to get angry, the position they were in it looked like they had been doing something else...

Nile realised the position that they were in seemed a little out of the ordinary and you wouldn't expect two friends to be so close. But the only reason was that Masamune was so close was that he had moved out of the way of the street light as it was really bright.

"Kyoya, It's not what it looks like, I-"

"Save it! I'm going home..."

Kyoya then ran towards home, completely forgetting about the shopping bags. Nile held his hand out and was about to shout his name to stop Kyoya, but had stopped himself. He'd already done enough damage, so he decided to give Kyoya some alone time and get over it himself.

**-x-**

_Back to the present..._

Kyoya clutched the pillow in his arms as if it was his young lover.

Even though it had only been two hours, he missed the younger. He lay down in the bed only bringing the blanket up halfway.

He looked over at the empty space in the bed, the guilt he felt was unbearable.

'I should really go apologise to Nile, I should've trusted him'

The only problem was he had no idea where Nile was, he picked up his mobile and rang Damoure, if Kyoya and Nile had a fight then he was usually the first to know.

"Hello?"

"Hi Damoure, It's Kyoya."

"Hey Kyoya, you wouldn't by any chance be calling to ask where Nile is?"

"How did you know?"

"I had a feeling."

"So do you know where he is?"

"Yes, he's probably back in Egypt by now."

"What! Why's he gone to Egypt?!"

"He seemed really upset about something, he said he needed some time away."

"Ok, thanks Damoure."

"Anytime."

They both hung up the phone.

Kyoya quickly jumped out of his bed and started getting ready to leave, he packed a few clothes and his bey, hopefully he wasn't going to be there too long.

He was just about to leave when he noticed something on the coffee table. It was Horuseus, and attached to it was a note.

Kyoya unfolded the note, quickly skimming over it with his ocean blue eyes.

_'Dear Kyoya_

_I'm returning to Egypt for a while. I need some time to think about our relationship._

_If we don't have trust, then what do we have?_

_- Nile'_

The note had brought tears to Kyoya's eyes, had he really hurt Nile that much?

-x-

_In Egypt..._

Kyoya had just arrived at his destination. He was carrying his luggage in his right hand while he clutched Horuseus in his left.

All he had to do now was find a hotel and find Nile, which shouldn't be hard since the village Nile lived in was pretty small.

Kyoya had been walking for atleast 2 hours now and he was beginning to get tired. He sat down on the path gulping down a bottle of water, even the nights here were hot.

He put down his bottle of water to find that he wasn't alone in the street, there was two other people on the opposite side of the road, one of them looked slightly familiar, wait, Nile?

Kyoya got up rushing over to the two, had Nile found a replacement for Kyoya that quickly?

As he got closer the taller of the two yanked something from the smallers body and quickly ran away, Nile collapsed to the ground. Kyoya realised what had just happened and ran over to him.

Kyoya then remembered seeing a poster on one of the lamp posts, he didn't read all of it, just the most important bits.

It had said, _'WARNING: _

_A man has escaped from the Cairo mental hospital and is now roaming the streets of Egypt, please be careful and avoid any contact as this man is extremely dangerous. Keep all doors and windows shut during the night as this is his preferred time to attack.'_

Kyoya fell to his knee's, picking up his blood covered lover.

"Nile? Please wake up."

His emerald eyes began to slowly open, "Kyoya?"

"Yea, It's me," Kyoya's eyes were now filled with tears

"Kyoya, I'm really sorry.."

"No, I'm the one that's sorry, I should have trusted you from the beginning and I am truly very sorry."

Kyoya's attention then turned to Nile's wound, he carefully lifted up his top. The wound was seeping rapidly, the first thing that came to Kyoya's mind was that he needed to stop the bleeding.

"I'm going to get some help."

But before Kyoya had a chance to stand up, Nile's hand stopped him.

"If these are my last few minutes, I want to spend them with you."

Kyoya forced out a smile, sitting back down and bringing the younger onto his knee's, Kyoya held Nile's hand, as it maybe his last chance.

Nile could feel himself drifting away, "I love you Kyoya."

"I love you to, Nile."

Nile's eyes began to close as his grip on Kyoya's hand also weakened.

"Nile! Please don't leave me, I'll get some help. Just hold on!"

Nile smiled at his older boyfriend, "I'm sorry Kyoya, I can't"

Nile's eyes then fully closed. Kyoya couldn't hold it in anymore, he began to cry uncontrollably into his deceased lovers chest.

Two hours later Kyoya had stopped crying, he was now busy playing with the youngers hair, even if he was dead, Kyoya still didn't want to leave him.

All of a sudden Kyoya heard faint footsteps behind him. He turned around, what he saw surprised him. It was the escapee from the Cairo mental hospital, the person that killed Nile.

Kyoya gently placed Nile on the ground, he stood up not taking his eyes off of the man for a second.

They stood staring at each other for a good five minutes before Kyoya said something.

"What do you want? You've already killed Nile, what more could you possibly want?!"

Instead of a reply the man drew closer, pulling a knife out of his jean pocket. Kyoya knew what was coming his way, but he was prepared for it. In his left hand he held his bey. It wouldn't do much damage, but it would buy him some time to think of something.

He ripped his bey, "Leone, King Lion Tearing Blast!" he now had a little time before the wind would die down. He searched high and low for something to protect himself.

He found a thick pointed stick near the entrance of the alley, he picked it up just as the wind stopped. The man was still standing there, untouched.

Kyoya hid the stick behind his back making sure that the man couldn't see it so he could get closer to him.

The man was only a few feet away now, Kyoya gripped the stick tightly waiting until for the right moment. The man walked up to Kyoya in caution, like he knew Kyoya was a threat to him, but that wasn't going to stop him.

When he reached Kyoya he whispered something into his ear, Kyoya could just make out what he said. "Your next"

The man held up his knife, but before it could hit him Kyoya quickly moved out of the way.

Kyoya rapidly gasped for breathe, his heart began to beat faster as the man turned around. Kyoya felt like he was in a horror movie.

The man came closer again, Kyoya quickly reached for the stick in his back pocket. The man leaned over Kyoya with a smirk. But before the man could do anything Kyoya thrusted the knife into the mans chest. He soon fell to the floor, and was now slowly and painfully dying.

Kyoya could barely stand up, it took all of his strength to finally get up onto his feet.

He limped back over to Nile, collapsing from exhaustion next to him. The world began to spin, Kyoya tried desperately to stay awake but he was to weak and sleep finally took over.

-x-

Kyoya slowly began to wake up. As his eye sight began to clear he noticed he was in a small white room.

He sat up, his eyes wondered around the room curiously. He was in a hospital.

In the bed beside him lay Nile.

"But, Nile's dead. So why would they put him in a hospital bed," Kyoya said to himself, not realising the doctor outside of the room had heard him.

The door to the room slowly swung open, a small dark haired man with a white coat entered the room, "Hello Kyoya, it's good that your awake."

"Yes, but, what's Nile doing here? He's dead."

"Actually, he's not. When we found you two he was still alive. But bearly, so he's on life support, hopefully with the right care and medication he'll recover."

Kyoya had never been so happy in his entire life. Just knowing his lover was still alive made him one of the happiest people in the world. Once the doctor had left Kyoya got out of bed, walking up to Nile's bed.

Kyoya sat on the edge of the bed, he cupped Nile's cut cheek, placing a kiss on the smallers forehead.

Kyoya lay on the bed, bringing the youngers body onto his own.

It was now night, Kyoya wiped the sleep away from his eyes, he must've fallen asleep in Nile's bed without realising.

Upon opening his eyes he found deep emerald eyes staring back at him.

"Nile, your awake!"

"Yes, and you are to. You've been fast asleep for the past four hours."

Silence took over the room, Kyoya finally spoke, his voice became soft and quiet, "I thought you were dead."

"You told me to hold on, so I did."

"I'm happy you did, but it's late, we better get to sleep. Hopefully we can get out of this place soon, and maybe go back to Japan?"

"I'd like that..." Nile gave Kyoya one of his cute smiles.

Nile buried his face in Kyoya's chest. He watched as the younger fell asleep in his arms. Kyoya looked out at the bright moon. In Japan you could never see the moon at night. The moon shined brightly into the room, disturbing the younger from his sleep. Kyoya turned Nile so the moon was facing his back, being careful not to disturb him. Kyoya rested his head against Nile's, falling into a deep sleep. He no longer cared that he was in the hospital, just as long as he was with the one he loved.


End file.
